The Blues of the Birth
The Blues of the Birth was the 24th and final episode of Season 7 of Night Court, and the 147th overall episode in the series. Written by Gary Murphy and Larry Strawther, the episode, directed Tim Steele, originallly aired on NBC-TV on May 2, 1990. synopsis Christine goes into labor while trapped in an elevator with Buddy and a squeamish courtroom visitor (Stephen Furst). Storyline Christine is stuck in an elevator as she goes into labor. Did You Know? Trivia *At the beginning of Season 7 Markie Post discovered she was pregnant so they wrote Christine's marriage and pregnancy into the storyline so that she could continue to appear. She gave birth to her actual daughter, Daisy, on March 30th 1990, shortly after the season wrapped. *The title is based on the movie Birth of the Blues (1941). *During the series they claimed several times to be on the 18th floor. The elevator's floor indicator where Christine had her baby shows the highest floor to be 12. *The episode marks the final appearance of John Astin as Buddy, Harry's dad. Goofs ;Factual errors There's no need to get Christine (or any pregnant lady) to a hospital super fast when going into labor, especially if the waters didn't break. ;Revealing mistakes When the elevator repair man is looking in the elevator shaft, he is pointing his flashlight in various directions, but the flashlight is not turned on. Connections ;References *''Birth of the Blues'' (1941 movie) - Movie title inspired the episode title ;Features *''Psycho'' (1960 movie) - A reference is made to the movie. Scene exceprts ;Quotes ---- knowing she's in labor, Tony proposes to Christine while she's trapped in the elevator *'Christine:' YES! *'Tony:' Christine, that's terrific! So you'll be my wife? *'Christine:' I'M GONNA HAVE YOUR BABY! *'Tony:' Of course you are! Someday. *'Dan:' How's today sound? scream of pain *'Tony:' You mean, she's...? nods *'Tony:' Mine? nods *'Tony:' But we only, uh... got together once. *'Entire Crowd:' We know!! ---- *'Christine:' her first contraction in the cafeteria Buddy, could you help me to the elevator? I may be further along than I thought. *'Buddy:' How can you tell? holds up a mangled fork *'Buddy:' Right. ---- *'Woman:' elevator is broken. To the crew You'll have to wait. There's some pregnant woman stuck in the elevator. *'Bull:' Oh no, that means Christine had to take the stairs! *'Dan:' You *almost* know what's going on, don't you? ---- Cast (in credits order) Starring *Harry Anderson as Harold T. Stone *Charles Robinson as Mac Robinson *John Larroquette as Dan Fielding *Markie Post as Christine Sullivan *Richard Moll as Bull Shannon *Marsha Warfield as Roz Russell Recurring cast and characters/Guest stars *Ray Arbruzzo as Tony Giuliano *John Astin as Buddy Ryan, Harry's dad *Lee Arnone as Woman *Brian Banowetz as Paramedic *Ron Boussom as Mort Clauson *Stephen Furst as Alexander Tobin *Michael Hoit as Paramedic *Richard Roat as Dr. Zimmerman *Dorothy Andrews as Cashier (uncredited) Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes